


New Love

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But they don't cheat on each other, Cheating, Coffee Shop, Endgame Moonsun, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, Lee Jonghyun from CNBlue okay, They're both cheated on actually, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Yongsun is dating a guy, who is dating Moonbyul.When the both of them find out, they decide to get some sweet revenge, and as they do, they find out they're more suitable for each other than Jonghyun ever was.





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> The links I've put there are to show the clothes they're wearing, but their haistyles are the same they've got in Yes I Am c:  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> PS: I have nothing against Lee Jonghyun. I actually didn't even know his name before, but I asked on twitter who I should use as the antagonist of the story and he was the best given option.
> 
> Loosely based off Dua Lipa's New Love  
> (This was not proofread yet)

Yongsun had been reading when she got the call.

It was a peaceful autumn afternoon. Chilly enough for her to feel cozy with a cup of hot tea, a book and a thick blanket, but not too cold that she wouldn’t be able to leave the house without several layers of fabric.

It was a nice day to be inside just as much as it was a nice day to have a coffee shop date with her boyfriend Jonghyun. But today the man was busy, so she decided being by herself with that book she’d been meaning to finish for _decades_ was a nice plan.

The tea was nearing it’s end when she got the call.

“Wheein-ah? What’s up?” She picked up with a smile.

 _“Unnie, where are you right now?”_ The girl on the other side of the line questioned, her tone serious enough to get Yongsun worried. _“You’re not with Jonghyun oppa, are you?”_

Yongsun frowned. “I’m not, he said he’d be busy today. Why? Did anything happen?” She closed the book and sat upright.

A small silence followed, worsening the pink haired girl’s gut feeling.

 _“I’m at a coffee shop in Hongdae. He’s here.”_ Wheein started. Then she sighed and proceeded with what sounded like caution. _“Unnie, he’s with another girl.”_

Yongsun stood up quickly, almost knocking over the mug on the coffee table. “ _What?!_ Who?”

_“I’ve never seen her before. I’m so sorry, unnie. They look like they’re on a date.”_

This can’t be happening. The pinkette girl starts pacing around in the living room. Her boyfriend cheating on her? Jonghyun whom she so much likes? Liked, as it seems. They’d warned her. Hyejin had told her she shouldn’t trust him because he had a bad reputation, but she had thought it would be different. He had promised her it would be different with her.

She had been a fool.

Kim Yongsun would not be made a fool. Not today, not ever. Even less by a man.

“Wheein, stay there, I’m coming.” She told her friend on the phone as she marched into her room to change. “Did he see you?”

 _“I’m in a corner. I don’t think he recognized me. He’s just arrived though. Be quick.”_ Her dongsaeng tells her. Yongsun assures her she will be, and hangs up right after.

She opens her closet doors and analyzes the inside of it. If she’s gonna expose that pig, she’s gonna do it while [looking like a queen.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CtFgTdhXgAAVUt9.jpg)

 

When she arrives at the same coffee shop Jonghyun had brought her back when they first started dating two months ago ( _“He brought her to the same place?! That pig!)_ it’s not hard to find the place Wheein had described to her, right by the corner, where the blonde girl was sitting.

“Hey, unnie! How are you doing?” She questions with a sad look on her face, seeming to think the older woman need comfort. Yongsun scoffs.

“I’m ready to kick his ass.” She answers with a squint of her eyes towards the inside of the coffee shop, looking for them.

It doesn’t take ten seconds even though the place is crowded. It’s her (ex)boyfriend and another woman, for crying out loud. The girl isn’t ugly, much the contrary, [she could be a model if she wanted](https://68.media.tumblr.com/24adaac74c5651b265d7b3fed7f088c7/tumblr_ojy3zwl9cr1tgke6yo1_1280.jpg). She was still short, but of course, next to Jonghyun there was no way you could be very tall. She has long bluish black hair and big eyes. Yongsun hates that she thinks the girl is good-looking, then she reminds herself there’s a possibility she doesn’t even know Jonghyun is dating Yongsun and isn’t the one to blame.

After all, she’s not the one dating her, so the only person Yongsun has business to settle with is her future-ex-boyfriend.

“I see them.” She tells Wheein, who watches her unnie while suckling on the straw of her drink. “What do you think we should do?”

And as if the heavens had hear her, a waitress comes up to their table to ask Yongsun if she wants anything to drink.

“Do you have anything that is really difficult to wash off?” She questions with doe eyes and a smile that always gets her anything she wants.

“I think an european hot chocolate?” The waitress supplies with a smile but her eyes seem suspicious.

“Do you serve those cold?” Yongsun asks with excitement. That sounds _perfect._

“We can serve them cold, if that’s how you’d like.” The woman raises an eyebrow. “But it’s so cold outside, wouldn’t you prefer a hot beverage, miss?”

Yongsun waves her hand with a snort.

“No. I’m absolutely sure I want it cold. Thank you.” She beams.

The waitress nods and walks away with a frown. When Yongsun turns to her dongsaeng, she meets Wheein’s glare.

“What?”

“Unnie, what are you planning on doing?” The younger asks, arms crossed and an raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re-”

But the pinkette shushes her with her hand over her mouth, motioning to the side. Wheein turns to look and sees the girl Jonghyun’s on a date with walking into the restroom.

“This is my chance.” She says before standing up sneakily and dodging Wheein’s tries to restrain her. The pinkette walks into the bathroom and squints her eyes at the girl who’s washing her hands.

She clears her throat. The girl looks up, surprised.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to use the mirror?” She questions, stepping back as she reaches for the paper towels, giving Yongsun space to stand in front of the sink.

“Not really.” The pinkette says. “I’m Kim Yongsun.” She says with a smile, bowing.

The girl is quick to bow back. “Moon Byulyi. But people usually call me Moonbyul.” She smiles back, but looks slightly baffled. “Is there anything you want?” She asks.

“I was wondering if you were alone?” The shorter girl asks.

Moonbyul opens her mouth in an o shape, and understand look on her face. “I see. Listen, I’m flattered, and I’d totally be into you if I wasn’t with someone already, which is the case at the moment.” She says with a pitiful look and a hand on Yongsun’s shoulder.

Yongsun is taken aback. She’s at a loss of words at the turn of tables.

“That’s not…” She blushes. “That’s not what I was asking.” She says in a small voice.

“Oh?” Moonbyul retracts. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed-”

“It’s fine.” Yongsun laughs. “Sadly, the case in point...” She looks over her shoulder to make sure they’re still alone. “How long have you been daing Junghyun?”

Moonbyul is once again surprised, and wonders how many times in a many she’ll be found in that same state.

“How do you know his name?” She asks.

“Just answer, please?”

The taller girl looks like she’s balancing her choices, but ends up answering.

“It’s been almost two weeks.” She says. Yongsun is glad. At least she has that. The right to be the angry cheated on.

“I’m sorry this is happening, but there’s something I’ve just found out and you need to know.” She tells the girl. The raven haired woman raises her eyebrows expectantly. “He’s been cheating on me with you.”

The taller’s already big eyes widen and she reaches for the sink to support herself. “ _What?”_ Since when?”

Yongsun feels bad for her. She seems like a nice person and doesn’t deserve this. “I’ve been dating him for two months. He’s got a reputation so I guess I should’ve seen this coming.” She shrugs, then looks at the other with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry! If I had known I wouldn’t have-” Moonbyul starts, taking the pinkette’s hand in her’s and pleading.

“This is absolutely _not_ your fault. He’s the one I blame, not you. If he weren’t cheating on me with you then it would’ve been with someone else.”

With a nod, the ravenette looks down with a blank expression. Yongsun blushes again when she notices the girl still hasn’t let her hand go.

“What do we do?” She asks, looking up to meet the pinkette’s eyes.

“I have a plan, actually. If you’d like to help me with it.”

Moonbyul smiles devilishly, and the shorted woman is surprised at how she looks even more attractive like that. _This is not the time to crush on someone, Yongsun_.

“Absolutely.” She agrees.

They both giggle evilly.

“I’m from 91 by the way.” Yongsun tells her.

“I’m a 92, unnie. Nice to meet you.” Moonbyul smiles back.

 

Wheein throws her a look once the pinkette is back to their table.

“Took you some time, didn’t it? What did you do?” She questions, whispering angrily.

The older chuckles.

“Don’t worry, she’s on my side.” She tells the blonde girl in front of her. “I wish Hyejin was in the city. She would’ve loved this.” Yongsun sighs. “Make sure to film it so we can show her when she’s back.”

“Film what? What do you mean she’s on her side, by the way? She’s back to him!” Wheein gesticulates to the table where Moonbyul is sitting with Jonghyun once again.

“Trust me.” She tells her dongsaeng. “I have to wait for her sign, that’s all.” She explains.

Wheein doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t say anything as she sits back and practically downs her tea. Soon enough the waitress is bringing the cold european chocolate Yongsun ordered, and she looks back at the table to find Moonbyul looking straight at her. She smiles and gives a small nod.

That’s the sign.

Yongsun gives the waitress a fat tip and tells her that’ll be all.

“You can start filming.” She tells Wheein, and stands up as the younger scurries to grab her phone and film what’s about to happen, even though she has no Idea.

“Jonghyun oppa?” Yongsun asks when she’s close enough to the table. “Baby! What are you-” The she trips. Not actually. She pretends to trip and spills all of the drink she’s carrying over the man.

“What the fuck?” He exclaims, standing up in a jump. “Yongsun? What the hell?”

“Who is that?” Moonbyul asks in a fake confusion. She stands up too. “Who is that, _oppa?_ ”

“Who am I? Who are _you?”_ Yongsun asks from the floor.

“Moonbyul, jagi. I- I have no idea who she is!” He tried to tell the ravenette as he takes off his ruined jacket.

The younger girl scoffs. “Yeah right.” She walks up to the pinkette and offers a hand, which Yongsun takes, and stands up, both turning to the man with crossed arms. “We know what you did, you pig.”

“You’re not getting away with it.” The shorter says.

“What? Did you two gang up on me?” He asks. Everyone in the crowded place is watching now, some people, including Wheein, are filming.

“Hell yeah we did.” Moonbyul laughs, then raises her hand for a high five, to which Yongsun complies. “Now let’s go unnie. We’ve wasted too much time on this pig already.”

“Of course!” The pinkette smiles brightly. They lace their arms and start walking away. Then Yongsun stops and looks over her shoulder. “In case we’ve not made it clear, we’re over.” She says, then turns back and goes on, walking out of the place with Wheein right behind them.

“That was awesome.” The ravenette laughs. “I loved it.” She says.

“Hyejin is gonna be so happy when she watches this.” Wheein laughs along.

“She’s gonna say ‘I told you so’ about a million times.” Yongsun groans. “I guess I deserve it.” She shrugs.

“I’m Jung Wheein, 95.” The youngest smiles, offering her hand.

Moonbyul takes it. “I’m Moon Byulyi. But everyone calls me Moonbyul. I’m a 92.” She smiles.

“Oh! Funny. Unnie is a sun and you’re a moon.” Wheein points out.

Both girls raise their eyebrows and look at each other.

“Anyways, I have to go home now. It was nice to meet you, Moonbyul-ssi.” The blonde girl smiles and bows. “Bye unnie!”

Then she leaves.

“Well.” The shorter starts. They start walking side by side, going nowhere specific. “This was crazy, right?” She looks around, feeling awkward.

“Yeah.” The taller laughs. “Who’d have thought I’d be so okay with being cheated on. Or cheated with, anyways.”

Yongsun laughs. “Right?”

They keep walking in silence.

“So…” The taller starts. “Unnie, about what I said in the bathroom.” She clears her throat. “I meant it. You know, the part about you being my type.”

Yongsun stops walking. “Oh?” She looks up at the younger girl. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean.” Moonbyul turns to her. “I’d love to go out with you. If you’ll have me.” Then she splutters. “And if you’re ready, of course! I mean after all that’s happened today I completely understand if you’re not ready to go out with anyone. And even if you don’t want to go out with me. But I thought maybe, I don’t know, if you don’t want then we can still be friend and I-” She stops rambling when she realizes Yongsun is laughing. A smile grows on her face. “Yah! Are you laughing at me, unnie?”

The older nods. “I’m sorry. You looked really cute.” She clarifies, then blushes. But Moonbyul is blushing too, so it’s okay. “I’d love to go out with you, actually. That pig doesn’t deserve me, or you, for that matter, being sulky over him.” She says.

Moonbyul’s eyes shine. “Great.” She says. “I’ll call you then.” She says.

Yongsun nods happily, with a big smile. They keep staring at each other with smiles on for what seems like forever, before the taller finally speaks up.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

So she takes the older by the waist and leans in.

And honestly, they can’t help but think they’re glad Jonghyun cheated on them, or else this wouldn’t be happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please give me feedback ;-;  
> I need to know what you guys liked and didn't like so I can improve.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> My twt is DoctorFatCat in case you wanna hmu  
> Bye <3


End file.
